User talk:HeyPoofy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HeyPoofy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 03:26, January 2, 2011 SUPER sorry hi. listen im sorry for what i did- i regret it so much and i really wish i didn't ban you. i was having a bad day that day and when i saw mean comments i just couldn't handle it anymore. if you want, i can talk to babyjabba and get you un-banned. if you even want, i will troll just so that i can get banned. im super super super sorry. can u forgive me? i would post a pic of a cute puppy or somethin but im too lazy :p artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :) you really like to smile don't you :) haha try using this template: its fun totally yup i left it. my wifi is not working well with me so if i dont respond its b/c of my wifi. so do u like this theme? its pretty cool artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) yeaaa i spend the entire week working on it normally. im almost done with next weeks theme (yeaa) itll be pretty cool :) artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 01:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) its well well... its so dreamy fantasy free me. so you can see me. no not at all. its sattle sensation like your under sedation. do you get it :)? artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 02:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) lolz its lyrics to a song. haha artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 02:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :\ not gonna say. (yup. im really gonna b that way and not tell you) but its a song in season 2 artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 02:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki FanFic Hey-hey! Since you're part of my crack family I want you to be in fanfic about the family. I just need some info about your character. Leave a message on my talk page answering the following questions. #What's your name? (These are for your character, BTW.) #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #What do you want to name the other characters (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Answer soon! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the info! As for the character (I hope this is O.K. because it's yours) I have to write her as a cousin rather than a sibling being switch at birth. Sorry, but I have too many kids. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 13:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Everything else about her will be the same. Hey! I'm gonna write her as an aunt, O.K. Gay Artie is Cute...but Straight Artie Kinda Rox (Quirtie) 22:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I figured out a way to un-ban you on the gliki. Baby IWas Born This Way 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Restored your homepage through a very long process. Congrats(: Baby IWas Born This Way 01:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC)